The Unexpected
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Danny has two sisters, Stella and a younger sister Sam. Sam moves to Hawaii and embarks in a relationship with Steve unknown to Danny- the two need to tell Danny but complications soon arise when Sam's angry former lover comes to the Island. Rated T for language purposes.
1. Chapter 1

Arms snaking around her waist, Sam smiled feeling a soft kiss to her neck as looked out to the view from her villa balcony. "You should be sleeping." She whispered glancing up to her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

"You should be sleeping next to me." He commented kissing her neck again.

"I was." She mused before she turned in his arms and looked to him. "You didn't get in until gone three a.m…"

"I've survived on less sleep…" He sighed. "Besides. I had to wait for Danno to leave first before I could make my way over. And he insisted on staying for a beer." He mumbled nuzzling her neck before sighing. "We need to tell him Sammy."

Looking to him, Sam sighed. "I know we do. But you know he's going to freak. His best friend going out with his younger sister. He's going to flip his lid. And possibly get a grey hair in the process." She stole a kiss off him. "We will tell him soon I promise." She smiled and kissed him again. "Nothing will stop us being together Steve. Not even my crazy over protective brother." She ran her fingers lazily through his hair and kissed him again.

Smiling through the kiss Steve kept his arms tightly around her as he picked her up and took her back into the hotel room and fell back onto the bed.

"You're a bad influence Steven McGarrett…" laughed Sam looking down to him before pouting as his phone went off and began to smother him in kisses, her long blonde hair falling around their faces as she did. "Don't answer it…"

Laughing Steve kept one arm tightly around Sam while using the other to grab his phone. Seeing it was Danny he sighed. "I have to…it's your brother."

Rolling her eyes Sam sighed. "Spoil sport and he's not even here." She grumbled with a shake of her head as she rolled off Steve before getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom, stripping off along the way just to tease Steve.

"Hey Danno." He answered giving Sam a look as she teased him. Standing up he then nodded mainly to himself. "Okay I'll meet you over there." Hanging up the phone he glanced to the bathroom door. "That's not fair you know…teasing me like that while I'm on the phone to your brother."

Sam laughed from the shower. "Told you not to answer it."

"You know I had to. He would have become way too suspicious if I hadn't."

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her she laughed and kissed him. "Go. Before he gets even more suspicious."

Kissing her back he nodded before putting his shoes on. "Okay, what you got planned today anyway?"

"I am going to be spending the day with my beautiful niece and we are gonna have a girlie day shopping seeing as I have the day off. Now you have to go cause Danny's dropping her over any minute now." She told him.

Getting up Steve then kissed Sam one more time. "I shall see you later."

"Yes you shall." She beamed with a smile as she watched him leave. Smiling to herself she then sighed a little. She knew they had to tell Danny. But it was finding the right time. And with Danny it would never be the right time! Shaking the thought out of her head she then began to get dressed. A day with Grace was just what she needed.  
As she finished getting ready she then headed out of the villa. She had been on the Island for a couple of months now, she and Steve had instantly hit it off and within weeks they had started to see each other but agreed not to tell Danny.  
"Hey kiddo!" Beamed Sam as Grace was dropped off by Danny.

"Aunt Sammy!" Grinned Grace embracing her aunt for a hug.

Kissing her head Sam grinned before looking at her brother and raising an eyebrow. "Someone looks like they got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Danny looked at her. "Really? I'm working my ass off while you're loving life and I don't even get a good morning from my baby sister?"

"Jesus Danny if you cracked a smile now and again maybe I would. And as for your loving life comment? I'll choose to ignore that."

"You know you got to tell me why you moved here one day Sam. Don't make me ask mom."

"Like she knows. And isn't wanting to be closer to my big brother and gorgeous niece a good enough reason?"

"Urm…no. Cause I know you and I know there's something you're not telling me. You lived in New York. Had an awesome job and now you're here being a pain in my ass. I know something is wrong."

"Grace say goodbye to your dad we have a busy day ahead of us." She beamed down to her niece choosing to ignore her brother's comment.

"Bye Danno." Waved Grace to her father before she grinned up to her aunt.

Rolling his eyes Danny drove off. He knew something wasn't right with his youngest sister. No matter how much she denied it!

As Danny left Sam then looked down to her niece and smiled. "So kiddo, you ready for an awesome day with your awesome aunt?"

Grace laughed. "Of course I am. What are we doing today?"

"Well…" Began Sam as she played with her niece's hair. "I was thinking we go and have lunch somewhere, buy your birthday present then head to the beach?"

"Birthday present?" Beamed Grace.

"Yes…I was thinking a four legged friend?" She mused with a grin down to her.

Grace's face lit up. "Really?" She sighed. "Danno wouldn't let me have a pet."

Sam scoffed. "Sure you can. It's something I'm buying for you. He can't say much to that can he?" She mused as they headed to Sam's car. Danny could moan all he wanted. She wanted to spoil her niece and she was going to! She missed out on a lot of her younger years because of working in New York; now was the time she was going to make it up to her. Nothing Danny could say was going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you Steve she is up to something." Huffed Danny as Steve drove them to their crime scene.

Steve sighed. "Why does she have to be up to something Danny?"

"Because it doesn't make sense. Why leave a perfectly good job in New York to come here?"

"She has a good job here. She lives in a villa for starters."

"Steve she was a god damn lawyer in New York…and what she doing now? Some Tech work? It doesn't add up Steve."

Pulling up at the crime scene he rolled his eyes. "Sam is old enough to make her own decisions Danny. Ever think about maybe she wasn't happy in New York and she wants to be closer to her family?"

"Yeah difference being we have never got along Steve. Ever since we were kids all we have done is argued and bickered. It doesn't make sense why she'd come here. To go see Stella yes I get that but me? No way. Something's up."

Steve rolled his eyes getting out of the car. "Danny. She's been here what? Eight months? You think if something was wrong she'd tell you by now?"

Getting out of the car he shook his head. "No because she wouldn't tell me anything. She never has."

"Well she's sticking around Danno so get used to it. She's your sister and your daughter is very happy she's here." He told him before heading over to Chin and Kono. "Hey guys what we got?"

"Vics name is John Michael. Forty three years old, business man from Maui. Witness said he came out of the flower shop was confronted by a younger man in his middle thirties before the guy shot our vic and ran off." Kono explained.

"Any known enemies?" Steve asked.

"None." Chin replied looking to him. "He was a family man, worked hard. The guy in the flower shop said he was a regular. Always buying flowers for his wife. Said he was as nice as they came."

"Did he recognise the guy who shot him?" Danny asked hands stuffed in his pockets.

"No. He said he didn't sound like he was from around here but from what he could here he's looking for someone. Demanded to know where 'she' is but he didn't seem to know what he was on about."

"So could be a case of mistaken identity…" Suggested Danny.

"Maybe so but witnesses say the guy who shot him was convinced that our vic knew where the person he was looking for was."

Steve glanced around the street. "Any CCTV?"

"Only from the flower shop." Kono explained.

"Okay Kono look at the CCTV, see if we can get a face on this guy see where he's from and if we can find this person he's looking for before he does."

"On it boss." Kono gave a nod as she headed to the shop to get the CCTV.

"Chin I want you to interview as many witnesses as you can. See if anyone recognises this guy. Maybe if we can get an idea of who he is looking for."

Chin nodded as he went off.

Danny looked to Steve. "Okay…so this guy shoots this guy…so maybe he's looking for someone who works for this guy."

"Okay let's get a list of employees for this guy see if there is anyone who stands out…" He began before grabbing his phone out of his pocket as it went off. "McGarrett." He frowned. "What? Where? Okay Lou we're on our way." He looked to Danny and side. "There's just been a shoot-out at the beach. A dozen injured, two dead and witnesses say someone was kidnapped. A girl."

"You think it's our guy?" Danny asked looking to him.

"Possibly. Let's get over there and see what Lou's got." He mumbled as he headed over to the car and got in. As Danny got into the car he quickly sped off heading towards the beach as quick as he could. "This guy is clearly ruthless. Doesn't care who gets hurt in the process of getting what he wants." Pulling up he got out of the car with Danny and headed over to Grover who was talking to witnesses. "Grover what we got?" Steve asked as he got closer.

"Okay so the gentleman over there says this guy just comes out of nowhere and starts shooting. The girl he took was walking down the beach with another young girl when he shot her before grabbing her and taking off."

"And where's the young girl she was with?"

"HPD are still looking. Gentleman says when her friend was shot she just ran off…no one seen where she went."

Danny nodded a little before he then grabbed his phone as it went off. "Kamekona now is not a good time…" He sighed before he frowned. "Wait what? On her own? No no I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone he looked to Steve. "We have to go to Kamekona now." He told him as he started running down the beach to where their friend usually was.

"Danny hold up what's going on?" Steve asked running after him.

"Grace!" Danny shouted as he reached the Shrimp truck.

"Danno!" Cried Grace as she came out of the truck and embraced her father tightly.

Kamekona looked to him. "Sorry brother but she came here all panicked and scared."

"No it's fine thank you." He told him before he looked down to Grace. "Grace what happened? Where's Sam?"

"He took her." Grace blubbered looking to her dad.

"Who? Who took her?" Danny asked bending down to his daughters level.

"A guy. We were walking along the beach and it all happened so fast. He shot her in the leg before he took her. She shouted at me to run so I did." She explained looking to her. "I'm sorry Danno I didn't know what to do so I just came here."

"Don't be sorry pumpkin it's okay." He whispered pulling her to him and hugging her tightly before he looked to Steve. Kissing Grace's head he then looked to Kamekona. "Can you watch her for me please?"

"Of course brother." He moved his hand to Grace's shoulder. "Come on little miss let's get you some shrimp. On the house."

"Thank you." He told him before he looked to Grace. "I'll be back as soon I can." He told her as he then stepped away and looked to Steve. "I told you something wasn't right." He sighed and looked to him running his hands over his face. "I wanna know who this guy is and what the hell he wants with my sister."

"Let's go back to the base see what we can dig up okay…" He sighed and moved his arm supportively around his best friend, though deep inside he felt sick. Someone had taken his girl. She was shot. His head was all over the place. As they got into the car he put his phone on speaker as it went off. "Kono what you got you're on speaker" He asked.

"Okay so the guy you're looking for is called Jeremy Dean…"

"What's the link between him and my sister?" Danny asked quickly.

"Your sister?" Kono asked confused.

"He's taken her. According to Grace he shot her in the leg then took her."

Silent for a minute Kono then sighed. "Danny…"

"Just tell me Kono."

"Okay well Jeremy has got a list of convictions as long as your arm. The most recent was just over year ago he had a string of complaints against him…"

"What's that got to do with Sam?"

"Sam was the one who filed the complaints. They dated for a while and Sam soon ended it when he began to show behaviour she wasn't comfortable with. Soon enough he started to stalk her, broke into her house, kept turning up at her work place …" She paused and sighed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Twelve months ago he was arrested for attempted murder…"

"Attempted murder?"

Kono paused once more. It wasn't the nicest thing to be doing right now.

"Kono. What did he try to do?" He asked bluntly. He didn't mean to come across rude but this was all so new to him. His sister was hiding so much from him.

"He tried to smother her. She was asleep and he broke in to her place and tried to suffocate her with a pillow. The only reason he didn't kill her was because he thought he had. She played dead and he soon left. He was arrested but there was no solid evidence. He was bailed."

"Then Sam turns up here." He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Do we have an address for him?"

"He's currently staying in a villa near the airport."

"Yeah in case he got to make a quick escape." Danny commented shaking his head.

"Okay Kono grab Chin and Lou and meet us there and call S.W.A.T. this guy is armed." Steve ordered as he hung up the phone. He was in shock too. All the time he and Sam spent together she never mentioned anything that happened in New York.  
Pulling up near the villa, Steve and Danny watched as they saw Jeremy pacing back and forth waving a gun at who they guessed was Sam.

"You know if he doesn't kill her I'm gonna kill her. "Grumbled Danny loading up his gun. "How could she keep this from me?"

Steve looked to him. "Danno…it's clearly something she didn't want to tell anyone. Give her a break. Of all places she came here knowing you could protect her."

"But I haven't have I?" He shook his head before they looked back to the villa while they waited for back up. They couldn't risk going in. It was his sister. "Can you see her?" Danny asked looking to Steve.

"No." He sighed. "She must be on the floor from the way he's yelling and looking down to the ground. Looks like he got a few guns on him mind." He mumbled observing Jeremy. This was a mess. He thought she would have told them. Just so they could help keep her safe, but she kept it a secret. He had so many questions going through his head right now but the main thing was getting Sam out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing back and forth Jeremy looked to Sam on the floor. "Why would you do this to me?" He asked looking to her. "I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? By running?"

" _He's must be talking to Sam." Whispered Danny as they kept their eyes locked on the villa as everyone began to get into position around the place._

Sam had lost a lot of blood from her leg from the gun shot would as well as her head wound she gained upon arrival of the villa when he hit her over the head with the gun to stop her struggling to get away. She was weak and groggy but still aware of what was going on. "You tried to kill me." She grumbled back to him as she sat slumped against the sofa her hands bound together in front of her. "Hardly going to stick around was I?"

"All you had to do was take me back!" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked to her. "All of this could have been avoided if you had just taken me back."

"I'll never take you back." She mumbled looking to him blankly. "You're a monster."

" _He doesn't look too happy now." Mumbled Lou eyes locked onto the Villa._

Anger fuelled Jeremy as he grabbed her from the floor and slammed her into the wall so hard that he actually dislocated her shoulder making cry out in agony. "If I can't have you…then no one will." He simply told her looking to her running the gun down the trail of blood on her face. "You're such a beautiful girl. It's a waste really but what more can I say. You won't let me love you."

" _Knowing her she's pissed him right off." He sighed. "She's covered in blood…"_

" _Standby everyone, he's not killing anyone else." Steve commanded. "Everyone in position?" He asked to everyone around him and through his earpiece to the S.W.A.T team._

"I never loved you. It was never serious between us. You knew that." She whispered looking to him.

He shook his head looking to her. "You're lying."

"I'm not. You knew I wasn't looking for a relationship. We went on a few dates that was it."

Jeremy looked to her blankly. "I can always make you love me. Make you feel for me…" He whispered as he slowly started to run his hand down her body. As his hand went to go up her top that was it for Sam.

"Don't touch me." She spat as she headed butted Jeremy and shoved him away from her as hard as she could before she tried to run but with her leg injury she wasn't quick enough and he soon tackled her to the floor, her head bouncing off the floor. Ignoring the pain she was in she wrestled with Jeremy to try and get the gun from his hands.

"Everyone go go go!" Ordered Steve seeing the struggle and they soon stormed the villa. Going in they paused slightly hearing the gun go off and both Steve and Danny felt sick.  
Heading into the room they saw Jeremy slumped on top of Sam. Dead. They had fallen onto a glass table and there was broken glass under them. Sam was silent and not moving. They thought the worst.

"Sam…" Called Danny looking over. He had already lost his brother. He couldn't imagine losing one of sisters.

There was movement. Only slightly. "Someone get this psycho off me…" Came Sam's groggy voice. All the adrenaline rush had worn off now and she was just exhausted and in so much pain.

Rushing over Danny pulled Jeremy off Sam while Steve had instantly gone to Sam's side to help sit her up and take the ropes from around her wrists. Kneeling next to her Danny sighed. "When you're better I'm gonna kick your ass. How could you not tell me Sam?"

Sam rolled her eyes and looked to her brother. "Seriously? I'm sat here with a bullet in my leg a dislocated shoulder and the headache from hell and you wanna know why I didn't tell you?"

"Let's get you to a hospital…" Whispered Steve as he scooped her up and gently moved her onto the stretcher as paramedics came in.

"Fine but you best think of some answers Samantha cause you know mom is going to wanna know."

"You tell mom and I'll kick your ass." She grumbled clutching her arm close to her as she was wheeled to the ambulance. She couldn't distinguish her pain. Everything hurt.

Danny sighed before he looked to Steve. "Will you go to the hospital with her please while I go and get Grace?"

Steve looked to him and nodded. "Of course." Watching Danny leave he soon followed Sam out and got into the ambulance with her, waiting for the doors to be shut before he looked to his girlfriend. "You scared the shit out of me." He admitted looking to her. "When I found out it was you… and that he'd shot you…I felt sick…"

Removing the oxygen mask from her face she sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't tell say anything because I know if Danny found out he'd go insane. And I hadn't told anyone I was coming here so I should have been safe. I know what Danny did to Matt's killer. If he found out someone had tried to kill me? Well I didn't fancy going to see my brother in prison for murder." She mumbled. "We might bicker but he still looks out for me."

Nodding to he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I understand I do…but promise no more secrets?" He asked looking to her.

"No more…" She whispered. "We'll tell him in a couple days. When I got energy to answer him back when he gets on my nerves." She sighed before he eyes widened. "Is Grace okay? I just told her to run…"

"She's okay. Shaken up but she's okay. Danny's gone to get her."

Nodding a little she put the mask back on her face before slouching back on the bed. She didn't feel good. She felt awful. She felt sick from the bangs to the head and she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Letting her eyes fall to a close she then frowned feeling her hand being squeezed by Steve.

"No sleeping." He whispered. "You could have concussion. You need to stay awake."

Sam pouted. "But I'm sleepy…"

"I know you are but please. Keep your eyes open for me…"

Sam smiled weakly to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze back. "Seeing as you asked so nicely." She whispered to him.

Leaning in he smiled and stole a kiss off her. "You do know I'm gonna wrap you in bubble wrap now don't you?"

Sam laughed slightly kissing him back. "You're not but points for trying." She smiled to him before she then looked up as the ambulance stopped. Looking to Steve she smiled a little. "Time to go and get fixed."

"And I'll be right there beside you." He promised her as they left the ambulance. Sam in the stretcher and him helping them push her into the hospital where the rest of the Five-0 team were waiting along with Danny and Grace.

"Aunt Sam!" Called Grace running over to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam smiled tiredly down to her niece. "Of course I am kiddo." She promised to her. "When I get out of here I promise we will go get your present."

Danny frowned. "Wait, what? Present?"

"Aunt Sam bought me a puppy." Beamed Grace.

Danny just looked to his sister. "Seriously."

Sam just grinned at her brother before she looked to Grace seeing the doctor's coming. "I have to go now kiddo, get this bullet out of my leg…promise me you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise." Smiled Grace giving her aunt a kiss on the cheek before moving to stand next to her father once more.

Looking to her brother Sam then rolled her eyes opening her arms out. "Come here you doughnut."

Embracing his sister tightly he kissed her head. "You're banned from dating you know that?"

Shaking her head she laughed. "Never mind about me and dating. You make sure when I wake up I have a large Big Mac with a strawberry milkshake on standby."

Danny laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Now go and get yourself sorted." He ordered her.

Sam smiled and waved to the rest of the team before she then looked to Steve. How badly she just wanted to kiss him. They'd come clean to Danny. They couldn't keep hiding. It was getting harder. Resting back on the bed she was wheeled down to surgery. She'd soon be bullet free and her arm would be in the right place!

Watching his sister go down the corridor he then looked down to his daughter. "A puppy huh?"

Grace just grinned up to her father. Well…it was her Aunt's idea!


	4. Chapter 4

"Danny…please stop fussing I'm fine." Sighed Sam as she watched her brother busier around her place as she sat sofa bound; Danny's orders. She'd been out of hospital three days and she was still pretty sore but she was fine, but Danny insisted she sat her butt on the sofa while he tidied up and did a few bits and bobs before work. He'd have members of the Five-O stop by if they were in passing just to make sure she was okay and a lot of the time Grace would be there too after school. Sam loved the team, they were great, but she never got any alone time with Steve. Danny insisted on staying overnight with Grace in case she needed anything during the night. It was getting frustrating but as soon as she was a bit more energetic she and Steve would be telling Danny. She played over her head more than once what they were gonna actually say, but no matter what way she said it she knew he would flip his lid. This was Danny. He'd have a meltdown if she used his hair gel!

"Thing is you're not fine. You were shot. You had a dislocated shoulder not to mention major concussion. You need a baby sitter." He told her stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm twenty seven years old!"

"I don't care. Now you have everything you need. I'll be by later when I get five."

"You really don't need to Danny. Honestly I feel fine."

Kissing his sister head he smiled as he headed to the front door. "See you later." He chimed. He was having none of it. He needed to look out for her!

Rolling her eyes Sam shook her head before she sighed a little before grabbing her phone and quickly texting, Steve.

 _Message  
Danny's just left. Pop in on your way to work? Xx_

Sending it she sighed to herself before she groaned as someone knocked her front door. "Just a minute!" She called before she got up from the sofa and hobbled over to the door and opened it, her eyes widening as a huge bouquet of flowers came face to face with her. As Steve's head emerged from the side she couldn't help but smile. "You were coming either way then." She mused with a smile to him as she stepped aside to allow him to come in.

Steve chuckled and nodded. "Of course." He smiled to her and stole a kiss off her before he walked into the villa, putting the flowers down on the side he soon turned and moved his arms around her. "I was parked around the corner. Was waiting for Danny to leave before i made an appearance."

"You know you could of just let yourself in…save me getting up." She laughed moving her own arms around him.

"I know but I thought a bit of movement might be good for you. You need to rest but you need to get some exercise on that leg and arm too."

"Why Commander McGarrett I think you might just have to become my new doctor." She teased with a grin to him, running her fingers lightly through his hair.

Steve smirked down to her. "I wouldn't say no to that." He grinned down her leaning in for another kiss before he groaned as his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he sighed keeping one arm around Sam. "McGarrett." He answered holding Sam close as she snuggled into him. "Okay…I'll be right there." Hanging up the phone he sighed. "Sorry."

Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Though I have warned you about answering that phone." She smiled and kissed him. "Its fine, maybe you can sneak away later before Grace comes home…or…" She paused then looked to him once more. "We could tell them tonight?" She suggested to him. "I can't go another night without cuddles in bed." She pouted up to him. "And frankly I think I might murder Danny if he stays another night."

Steve looked down to her before he nodded. "As long as you're ready. We'll tell him tonight."

"Are you ready?" She questioned to him.

"Couldn't be more ready." He replied with a smile before sighing. "I'm sorry I have to go." He kissed her. "I'll be by later."

"Be careful." She told him as she watched him go before she then smiled to her flowers as she picked them up and headed to get a vase for them. They were beautiful. Steve sure did know how to put a smile on her face. Tonight was going to be the night. They were going to tell Danny and Grace.

"Wow, pretty flowers." Came a young girls voice from behind Sam.

Turning around Sam frowned seeing her niece standing there. Folding her arms she looked to her. "Why aren't you in school young lady? And how did you get here? If your dad found out that you just walked here he'd kill you."

Grace smiled taking off her back pack. "Relax Aunt Sam Jessie's mom dropped me off on the way, school finished early today because of exams…so who are the flowers from? They're really pretty." She beamed as she moved next to her aunt to examine the flowers closely. "I wish you and Uncle Steve were together." She commented.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked down to her niece. "You do?"

"Yeah. I think you two would have a total fairy tale romance. Plus you're my aunt and I already call him Uncle…so it be perfect really. And well…you two look really good together."

"And what do you think your dad would say about it?"

Grace was silent for a minute before shrugging. "I think he'd be okay with it."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're his little sister and Uncle Steve's his best friend and Uncle Steve is amazing at protecting people. He'd protect you and Danno would appreciate that." She shrugged. "Well that's what I think." She told her aunt proudly as she sat down.

Sam smiled to her before she nudged her niece gently. "Do your homework. Maybe we will order some food when you're done."

Grace grinned before she happily dug into her homework while Sam headed back over to the sofa. She couldn't believe that Grace thought she and Steve should be together! Her reason behind it…well it was perfectly right! Steve did protect her and she did feel safe when she was with him. Could Danny seriously argue with that? He probably would knowing him but it was right. Well she thought so at least!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you been?" Danno asked Steve as Steve entered the room.

Steve looked to him. "Well…considering you wanted us all to check in on your sister if we were passing her place I thought I'd do that." He told him. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. "I popped in to see if she wanted anything."

Danno nodded and shrugged. "Well I hadn't long left there."

"I'm not a psychic am I Danno? Besides she invited me over tonight for dinner with you and Grace."

"Oh did she now?"

"She did. Is that alright with you?"

Danny shrugged as he looked to him. "Her house not mine she can do what she likes. Hell why don't everyone just all come over tonight. I'm sure Sam won't mind."

Steve looked to him. "What's wrong Danny? You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Or has Sam been using your hair gel again?"

Danny frowned at his friend and chose to ignore his comment before he moved his hands into his pocket. "Can we please go to our crime scene? Or shall we just stand around having a chit chat?"

Steve rolled his eyes before he headed out to Danny's car. He didn't know what his problem was but he needed to get over it. Tonight he and Sam would be telling him. He just hoped he'd be in a better mood than he was in right now! Getting into the Camaro he then looked to Danny as he got in. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked not even looking to him.

"I mean what is wrong with you? You're in a mood…has something happened?" Steve asked as he started the engine and drove off to the crime scene.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Steve glanced at him. "You're not very good at lying to me Danno. Come on talk to me."

"She's keeping secrets again."

"Who?"

"Sam."

Steve sighed. "Danno she's a grown woman. She's entitled to her privacy."

"Yeah and look what happened the last time she did that? She nearly got killed. And now…" He trailed off and sighed. "I found something I wish I hadn't."

Steve frowned. "Found something you wish you hadn't? You sure whatever it is it belong to Sam?"

"Well I doubt uh my thirteen year old daughter is taking a pregnancy test."

The colour drained from Steve's face but he kept his eyes locked on the road. "A pregnancy test?"

"Yes. I saw it in the bathroom bin this morning."

"And is she?" Steve asked though he was terrified of the answer. They hadn't planned a baby. He always thought they were so careful.

"I don't know. The test wasn't there just the box. I couldn't face asking her this morning. I had every intention of confronting her about it but when I saw her sat on the sofa I just saw my pain in the ass baby sister. I don't know what to do with her Steve. Since the day she's got here it's been one thing after another."

"Danny…listen to me. She's an adult. There's nothing you can do with her. She's got to make her own decisions. The only thing you can do is just be her brother and be there for her. Don't judge her. She's old enough. You've just got to be there for her when she needs you."

Danny sighed as he climbed out of the car when Steve pulled up at the crime scene and looked to him. "But it's all good saying that Steve but when she's constantly pushing me away and keeping things from me she's making it harder for me to trust her."

Steve looked to him as he got out and shut the car door. "She's not lying to you Danny. If there's something to tell she'll tell you when she's ready."

Danny shrugged before he then walked next to his friend as they headed over to Lou and Chin. "What we got Lou?" He asked looking to him.

"Martin Humes. Fifty seven years old. His daughter said he just dropped in the middle of the street after they had lunch across the street. Heading back to the car then he just went."

"Any health conditions?" Steve asked folding his arms across his chest.

"None. Perfectly healthy. Gave no warning just dropped. Died instantly. Max is on his way."

"We thinking poison?" Danny asked.

"Have to be a fast working poison for him to drop that quick. His daughter mention any enemies he might have?"

"She couldn't think of anyone. Though she said he had a disagreement with someone from work the other day but couldn't see it escalating to anything." Chin explained to the pair of them.

"Disagreement about what?"

"Mannequins believe it or not."

Steve frowned. "Mannequins?"

"Our victim owns a clothing store. Apparently they had a new line in two days ago and the deputy manager thought it would be best to display everything her way and Martin disagreed and made her change it to something completely different. The daughter said her father didn't say how heated everything got but apparently the deputy manager got really angry with Martin and trashed the store before storming out. Hasn't returned to work since."

"This deputy manager have a name?" Danny asked.

"Chloe Sanders. She's twenty four. Daughter said when she's gone to the store and Chloe is there Chloe is always shouting out orders at other members of staff and making everyone's life pretty much hell. She's not an easy person to work with."

"Okay let's see if we can get an address for this Chloe. See what she has to say." Steve told them before looking to Lou. "See if we can get any more information from the daughter."

Nodding Lou headed back over to the daughter while Steve looked to Danny. "If he was poisoned then someone who works in that restaurant must be in on it too…I mean how else would they get the poison in the food? It could only be someone who works from there."

Danny nodded. "Or drink…could be where they get their supplies from."

"Well right now it's a long list. All these shops have CCTV…we don't have the time to trail through it with all these leads we got to go through."

"Sam."

"What about her?" Steve asked looking to Danny.

"She's a lawyer Steve. We could ask her to go through the CCTV. Get her to look for people who may look suspicious. And she's a computer genius…she could get through the footage and get us a list of names within a few hours. Plus it would give her something to do instead of being stuck doing nothing…"

"You just wanna keep an eye on her don't you?"

"Partly." Danny admitted before nudging him. "Come on. Let's go get the tapes then go get missy."

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should ask her first?"

"Nope." He chimed getting in the car as they grabbed the tapes on the way. "She'll be thankful for something to do."

Getting into the driver's seat Steve shook his head as he headed to Sam's place. He was still thinking about the pregnancy. It was one thing for them to be dating…but to get her pregnant before Danny even knew about them? The pressure just went up a whole lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into Sam's place with Steve shortly behind him and a handful of tapes under his arm Danny frowned seeing his daughter doing her homework at the table. "Grace? What are you doing home from school? How did you get home from school?" He asked moving over to his daughter.

"School was cut early because of exams. Jesse's mom bought me here on the way." She explained glancing to her father before smiling to Steve. "Hey Uncle Steve."

"Hey kiddo." Smiled Steve before he glanced around and frowned a little. "Where's your Aunt Sam?"

"She went for a lie down. She wasn't feeling too good."

Danny frowned sitting down next to his daughter. "Not feeling too good?"

Grace shook her head. "A nurse came to change the dressing on her leg. Aunt Sam made me go into the bedroom while she had it done but sounded like she was in a lot of pain."

"I'll go check on her." Steve offered as he headed to Sam's room.

Danny nodded to Steve before looking to his daughter. "You want me to make you something to eat pumpkin?"

"No thanks Danno. Aunt Sam made me a sandwich before the nurse arrived. I'm good. Besides Aunt Sam said we can have takeout later." She beamed to him before she carried on doing her homework.

Danny nodded a little before he took the tapes over to the small coffee table next to Sam's laptop and plonking himself down on the sofa.

Going into Sam's room, Steve quietly made his way over to the bed. Sam looked like she was out cold curled up on the bed on top of the sheets. She only had shorts and a vest on but he could see that her dressing had been changed on her leg. Gently sitting down on the bed he looked around to make sure Danny wasn't there before he leaned over her and pressed a gently kiss to her arm. "Wakey wakey." He whispered to her before giving her arm another kiss.

Her eyes fluttering open, Sam turned slightly and frowned a little. "What are you doing here?" She whispered back still half asleep.

Steve laughed a little. "Actually your brother came to give you some work…" He looked to her for a minute. Wondering the real reason why she didn't feel well. "What's up? Grace said you weren't feeling too good after the nurse changed your leg."

Sam nodded a little. "I have an infection. She cleaned it with salt water. Stung like shit. She gave me some antibiotics to take but all the poking and jabbing she done to it just made me feel real queasy." She mumbled up to him rubbing her eyes a little.

Steve nodded a little and paused for a minute before he then looked to her once more. "You sure that's all it is?" He then softly asked her. He had to know! It was all that he could think about since Danny mentioned about finding the pregnancy test box this morning. He couldn't not ask her.

Sam frowned a little looking to him not understanding what he meant. "Why what else would it be?" She asked looking to him, her slight frown still on her beautiful yet sleepy features.

Steve sighed a little before he looked to her before he then checked Danny wasn't behind him once more before he then looked back down to her. "Danny found a pregnancy test box in your bathroom bin this morning…he's adamant it's yours seeing as Grace is only thirteen." He whispered to her.

Sam frowned and moved to rest up on her elbows and looked to her lover. "He went through my trash?"

Steve sighed and moved some hair out of her face. "He didn't go into details about it Sam, he was in a foul mood after I left here and got to work and I asked him what was up when we got in the car and that's when he said he found the box but there was no test in the box…" He looked to her. "Are you?" He asked.

"No." She whispered rubbing her forehead a little avoiding eye contact with him. She was so annoyed with Danny right now. How dare he just go through her trash then gossip about her behind her back. "It came back negative." She mumbled.

"But you're late?" He asked trying to make eye contact with her.

Sam frowned. There was a tone in his voice and she didn't like it. It was like he didn't believe her. "I was but not anymore. You don't have to worry. There's no baby." She told him with a slight snap.

Steve frowned and sighed moving his hand on top of hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't say it like that. I just thought we were always careful."

Sam looked to him. "We are always careful. But nothing is a hundred percent Steve." She looked away from him and sighed before she frowned and looked to him once more. "And what if I was?" She asked looking directly to him making full eye contact. "Would you still be sat there or would you be running a mile?"

"I'd still be sat here of course I would be. How can you even ask me that?" He looked to her and sighed before squeezing her hand once more. "Please Sam I don't want to argue with you. Now is not really the time to be arguing."

"I don't want to argue either Steve…but when you asked it was like you were looking at me as if I was the biggest mistake ever and that I was lying about the test being negative."

"What? No of course not. You know how I feel about you. And when and if that day comes I am gonna be by your side all of the way. I wouldn't leave you." He shook his head. "I know you wouldn't lie to me Sam. Especially about something like this."

"You wouldn't leave?" She asked softly.

"Course not." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You're stuck with me Williams whether you like it or not."

Sam smiled to him before she then moved to sit properly on the bed as she looked to him and leaned and kissed him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He mumbled against her lips before he pulled away slightly and looked to her "And don't get mad." He frowned a little at her before he sighed. "Would you have told me you had a scare if Danny hadn't mentioned finding the box? Honestly?"

Sam looked to him. "You know I would have Steve. I thought we agreed no more secrets? Hence why we are telling Danny tonight…"

"Telling me what?" Came Danny's voice from behind them arms folded across his chest as he looked to his little sister and his best friend. He didn't look happy. "You two got something to tell me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"How long have you been stood there?" Sam asked looking to her brother, her hand still in Steve's.

"How long have I been stood there? I think the question is how long have you two been seeing each other behind my back?" He looked between them. He was beyond pissed off. How could they keep something like this from him?

Sensing his attitude Sam frowned to her brother and looked to him. "Who I see is nothing to do with you Danny. And don't you think the real question should be why didn't we tell you? From the moment I got here all you've done is looked down on me. Why would I tell you when something good happens to me? Cause all you would have done is judge." She told him firmly looking to him. She wasn't going to back down to him.

Slightly taken back by his sister's comment he then looked to her. "He's my best friend. Do you have any idea how messed up this is?"

"It's not messed up." Steve defended looking to him. "Look Danny I'm sorry you had to find out like this. We were gonna tell you tonight…"

"Oh so that's why you were coming to dinner tonight. To drop this bombshell?"

Sam sighed looking to her brother. "Why can't you just be happy for us?" She asked slightly defeated. "He makes me happy. I make him happy. Don't you want us to be happy?"

"Of course I do but when it's my little sister and my best friend I feel like a line has been crossed. And you hid it from me for…well…how long?"

"About seven months…" Mumbled Sam.

"SEVEN MONTHS?" Danny boomed before he shook his head. "What is wrong with the pair of you?" He asked in disbelief. Seven months? It had felt like a lifetime!

"Nothing is wrong with us!" Sam snapped as she managed to get up from the bed and glared at Danny. If there was one thing about Sam, she was feisty and stood up for what she believed in. And she believed in her and Steve's relationship. "This is exactly why we didn't tell you!" Moving to stand in front of her brother she looked to him, she was tiny compared to him, but she'd square up to her brother if need be. "Grace doesn't even know about me and Steve yet she said to me earlier she wished me and Steve were together. Why is it a thirteen year old can be happy for me without even knowing yet when my brother finds out he acts like it's the worst thing to ever happen."

Getting up before the two siblings were literally fighting in front of him he sighed and looked to Danny. "I'm not going to be sorry for falling for your sister Danny. I'm not. You can't help who you fall and I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's something you'll just have to get used to it. Sam and I are going to be together whether you approve or not."

Danny sighed and shook his head before he turned and stormed out. Grabbing Grace on the way he soon slammed the door behind him and headed off. He needed to cool down. Get his thoughts together.

Closing her eyes briefly as Danny slammed her front door Sam then sighed. "I knew he wouldn't understand."

Moving his arms around her he kissed her head. "Just let him cool down. Let him get used to the idea. I'm sure when he's calmed down he will apologize."

"This wasn't how I wanted him to find out."

"I know but it's done now." He kissed her head. "He'll come around." He whispered to her before he sighed. "And I think it's best I give him his space right now…" He looked down to her. "Fancy helping me look through some CCTV? Kinda one of the reasons we came here, we were gonna ask you to go through it cause we had so much evidence to catch up on but seeing as he's abandoned me help you." He admitted looking to her.

Sam sighed and nodded. "I suppose I could help. Not like I got anything better to do right?" She turned in his arms and looked up to him, resting her chin on his chest. "I feel like I could eat a whole tub of ice cream right now."

"Well. We have a lot of CCTV to watch. It might help kill some time." He admitted with a slight chuckle. He kissed her head. "He'll come around." He whispered to her.

Sam nodded a little to him. "I know." She whispered back to him before giving him a slight nudge. "Come on. Let's get through some of this CCTV." Hobbling out of the bedroom she headed to her living room, grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons as she passed her kitchen area she then plonked herself down on the sofa. As Steve sat next to her she raised an eyebrow as he grabbed some discs. "Wow, providing tapes and discs…places are going up in the world."

Steve smiled grabbing one of the discs. "Well surprisingly some places still have video players." He chuckled and popped the first disc into Sam's laptop and sat back as they started to look through it. As they began to tuck into the ice cream he frowned as the door went. "I'll get it." He mumbled putting the spoon into the ice cream as he got up from the sofa. "You keep looking. Anyone who looks suspicious." He told her. As the doorbell went again he frowned. "Alright I'm coming." He shouted going over. Opening the door he was soon met to a blow to the head as someone hit him across the head with a gun as he fell to floor unconscious.

"Anyone suspicious. Got it." She nodded to herself as she kept her eyes on the laptop screen. Hearing a thud Sam frowned. "Steve?" She called sitting forward a little. When he didn't answer she got up from the sofa. Moving slightly so she could see down the hallway hers eyes widened as she saw him lying on the floor. "Steve!" She called as she went as fast as she could to him. Moving down onto her knees she looked to him resting her hand on his cheek. "Steve wake up." She whispered to him before she then quickly dodged a hit to her own head. "What the…" She began before she dodged again as the masked person went for her again. Managing to get to her feet she used her good leg and kicked the intruder as hard as she could out of the door and slamming it shut before she tried to pull Steve up the corridor to get him to safety. As shots fired through the door she ducked and got down on the floor. "Great. More guns." She grumbled as she grabbed Steve's gun from his waistband and armed herself before she began to shoot back, pulling Steve best she could before hiding behind the kitchen counters. "Come on Steve wake up." She mumbled before jumping a little as the front door came flying off. "That's a brand new door you'll be paying for that!" She shouted as she then moved slightly so she could see the intruder…which had now turned into two intruders. As one of them went over to her laptop and the tapes and started to gather them she frowned. "Get your hands off them!" She shouted to distract them. As they started shooting at her she moved back and waited for a second before she shot back, shooting the one intruder dead. Using the reflection off her oven to see the other intruder she soon positioned herself ready unaware that Steve had started to come around from his blow to the head. As the intruder moved in front she practically pounced on the intruder, tackling them to the floor, knocking their gun as well as her gun out of their hands as they fell to the floor. Dodging a punch Sam threw her own punch to the intruder's stomach before sliding away from them looking for the gun. As she was lunged at she used her good leg to shove them away before getting to her feet but she wasn't quick enough as she was soon in a headlock. "Steve, get the gun!" She shouted as she saw him get up from the floor.

"Where is it?!" He shouted looking around for it.

As she couldn't get away she groaned. "Don't make me do the chick fight thing." She grumbled trying to get away. As the intruder still wouldn't let go she soon dug her nails into the intruder's arm as hard as she could. As they yelped out in pain she used the back of her head and head butted them before moving away but they soon grabbed Sam and shoved her into one of the kitchen counters, pinning her head down on the counter before they dug their finger right into Sam's bad leg as hard as they could which made Sam scream out in pain and made her leg give way as she fell to the floor.

As siren's came into hearing the intruder left Sam and quickly grabbed the CCTV tapes and laptop before making a quick escape, dodging bullets as Steve shot at her. He still felt quite out of it from his hit to the head. Moving over to Sam he moved his gun back to his waistband before he moved down to her level grabbing some towels seeing her leg had started bleeding and applied pressure to it. "You'll be okay." He whispered to her.

"Your head…" She mumbled looking to him.

"I'll be fine." He reassured her before he looked back down to her leg. As the bleeding didn't slow down he sighed. "Think they pulled your stitches…"

"I think they made the hole bigger." She breathed trying to take her mind off the pain.

"Steve! Sam!" Came Danny's voice from the door as he cautiously came through the door armed with his own gun.

"Over here." Steve replied as he looked up as Danny and the rest of the Five-O team followed behind.

"You guys okay?" Kono asked disarming herself and looking over to the dead body as well as the trashed house.

Steve nodded briefly to Kono's question as he concentrated on stopping Sam's leg bleeding.

"What happened?" Danny asked. He was a lot more calmer than before. If anything he looked more worried than anything. Grabbing more towels seeing the ones Steve was using soaked in blood he bent down next to his friend and frowned seeing the huge cut on his head. "Steve you're gonna need stitches."

"I'll be fine." He told him before taking the towels from Danny and applying them to Sam's leg.

"They came for the CCTV." Sam explained looking to her brother. "I shot one but the other got away."

Danny frowned. "You know how to use a gun?"

Sam glared at him. "You don't half ask stupid questions at the most inappropriate times."

Danny held his hands up in defence. "Just a question."

"How did you know to come?"

"A neighbour called saying they heard gun shots. When they gave your address…well. Here I am." Looking up as the paramedics came in he gently nudged Steve. "Come on. They'll sort her out." He mumbled to him.

Nodding Steve reluctantly moved away from Sam before he ran his fingers through his hair. He was beating himself up.

Standing next to his friend Danny looked to him. "I know I freaked out earlier when I found out about you two…but if I'm honest…I'm glad you were here. She might not be alive if you weren't. And Grace kinda gave me a lecture about it too."

"I was knocked out Danny." Steve admitted looking to him. "The door went and I answered it. I was hit over the head. Next thing I know I'm in the kitchen, someone's been shot dead and Sam's fighting. She did it all Danny." He frowned and looked to him. "Did you know she could fight?"

"Fight? What like…chick fighting? Hair pulling? Biting?"

"No…as in…combat fighting. She knew what she was doing. Though she did dig her nails into the guys arm as he had her in a headlock."

"My sister. Full of surprises." He shook his head before nudging his friend. "Come on. Let's go get that head looked at then we can catch the son of a bitch that did this." As they moved Sam onto a stretcher he looked to her. "I think you need to have your own room in that hospital the amount of time you're spending there. No wonder you and Steve and perfect for each other. You both live in the hospital."

Sam glared at her brother. "Don't make me kick your ass."

"You know I could reply with someone very sarcastic…but you're in pain so I won't." He mused looking to her.

"Will you just get that dead body out of my house before I get back please. That bitch ripped a hole through my stitches."

Danny frowned. "Bitch? It was a woman?"

"Yep. Or a guy with a really high pitched squeal." She shrugged a little before looking to Steve. "Come on. You need stitches mister."

"Go. I'll get everything sorted and meet you at the hospital." Danny told him.

Nodding to him Steve then headed out of the villa by Sam's side.

"Don't beat yourself up Steve." Sam told him looking to him.

Steve sighed. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Shit happens Steve. You weren't expecting it. All that matters is we are both alive." Moving her hand to his she gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll catch them. And now you have a clue. They were clearly on that footage otherwise they wouldn't have come for it. Once the other intruder is identified I'm sure things will start falling into place." Kissing his hand she smiled. "You'll get them. You always do."

Listening to Sam, Steve nodded to her. She was right. He just needed some reminding. Getting into the ambulance with her he squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly to her. He'd catch them. He always did. Just like she said. And with Danny seeming to be supporting their relationship now things were going to get easier. They had to.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay so what do we know?" Asked Steve as he came into headquarters.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had to stay in hospital a few hours…and where's Sam?"

"I'm fine and I can pick Sam up in a few hours. She has an infection in her leg and they want to try and clear it up before she's let home. She insisted I come home…but then we all know I can't do that." He told them. "So what we got?"

"Well the person we are looking for is definitely Chloe Saunders. The guy Sam shot? Was Chloe's boyfriend. James Peterson. He's the one who works in the restaurant" Kono explained looking to him.

"Do we have any idea where Chloe is now?"

"Chin and Lou went to both Chloe's and the boyfriend's house and there was no sign of her. And she hadn't been in her house for a while. No food. Mouldy cheese in the fridge." Shrugged Danny looking to Steve.

"So they've been doing the dirty work from another location." Steve mumbled before looking to them. "What about credit card activity?"

"None. They clearly didn't want to get caught. And get this. Peterson had just finished getting a degree in Chemistry. He worked in the restaurant for extra money." Kono told him bringing up Peterson's financials up on the screen.

"So he knew what chemicals to mix to make a poison?"

"Yep. Clearly Chloe got that pissed off with her boss and went crying to her boyfriend that they plotted to get rid of him once and for all. Maybe she thought if he was out of the way that the store would go to her."

"So question is where is she now?"

"I believe I can answer that for you." Came Sam's voice from behind them.

Frowning Danny turned and looked to his sister, who was in a wheelchair. "Aren't you supposed to be in a hospital bed? How did you even get here?"

"Well." She began as wheeled herself over. "The infection is only small so they've given me lots of drugs to get rid of it. And I got here because I have the most amazing niece."

Danny frowned. "She doesn't drive."

"No, but your girlfriend does. Seriously? You give me a lecture for going out with Steve yet your new girlfriend looks about twelve." Rolling her eyes to him she then looked to Steve. "I thought I said to go home."

Steve smiled a little. "When do I ever do as I'm told?" He asked to her before looking to her. "So back to how you can find out where our suspect is?"

"Because…" Sam began as she shuffled forward in her chair and used her good leg to move and stand up against the table, keeping the weight off her bad leg. "I am a genius." She finished looking to Steve. "Of course unaware to the idiot that stole my laptop, everything I pretty much own electronic wise has a tracer."

"How did you get a tracer on your laptop? Won't it be disabled once she turns the laptop off?" Kono asked curiously.

"I done it myself." She mused. "Even if they turn the laptop off, take out the hard drive or whatever the tracer is completely separate and no one would ever think what it is by looking at it." She mused with a smile to her as she began typing on the board before bringing it up on the big screen. "There it is…and she's on the move." She mumbled.

"Heading towards Maui. Looks like she's trying to get as far away from here as possible." Kono replied looking at the big screen.

"Well she won't get far. Call Chin and Lou. Tell them to head that way and that we're on our way." Steve told Kono before looking to Danny. "Let's go."

"Wait." Frowned Danny looking to Steve as he headed for the door.

"What?" Steve asked stopping and looking to him.

"What about Sam?"

Sam frowned. "What about me?"

"Well someone's got to stay and look after you."

Sam looked to him. "I don't need anyone to look after me thank you very much. You guys go. I can keep you up to date about her whereabouts with the tracker."

Steve nodded to her. "I'll call you when we get near Maui and we will go from there." He told her before he went back and gave her a kiss to the head.

Danny frowned and shook his head at his sister before following Steve and Kono out to the cars.

Kono smiled to Steve and gave him a gentle nudge. "New it be a matter of time before you two got together."

Steve smiled while Danny frowned. "What you mean?"

Kono looked to him going over to her car. "Seriously? Danny they are perfect for each other." She shook her head and got in her car and headed towards Maui.

Getting into the car Danny looked to Steve. "You sure you're okay to drive? With your head and all…"

"I'm fine honestly Danny." He told him as he started up the car and sped off.

"I hope you're still not blaming yourself."

Steve sighed and kept his eyes locked on the road. "Hard not to."

"I know but the main thing is that you and Sam are okay."

"Well it won't happen again." He reassured him before he then looked to him. "She's not pregnant by the way." He told him. "Was a scare but the test came back negative."

Danny looked to him and nodded a little. "Look Steve. After everything that's happened and thinking about it." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I'm glad it's you she's chosen. She needs a good, strong stable guy in her life. And that is you. I just wish you had told me from the beginning instead of hiding it from me."

Steve nodded a little. "I know. It wasn't planned or anything it just happened. Bumped into her down the beach on my day off and…I dunno we just hit it off Danny. We spent the whole day together and it kind of went on from then. We didn't tell you because we weren't sure how you were gonna react and to be honest I didn't know how long it last. Didn't know if it would last as long or whether she'd be heading back to New York." He shrugged. "Guess we just wanted to see how things played out before we told anyone about us."

Danny nodded. "Okay well now that it is all out in the open and so forth. Do I need to tell you what will happen if you break her heart?" He asked looking to him.

Steve chuckled a little and looked to him. "I won't be breaking her heart Danno. You have my word."

"Not even if Catherine came back?" He asked curiously to him.

Steve shook his head. "Nope. I loved Catherine you know I did. You knew how much she meant to me, but she's in the past. She's left me twice Danny. Broke my heart twice. Don't think I could go through it again."

Danny smiled a little and nodded, Steve did deserve to be happy after what happened with Catherine and Sam deserved to be happy too. As his phone went off he grabbed it out of his pocket before putting it on speaker phone. "What's up Sam?" He asked moving the phone more into the middle so both he and Steve could hear her. When she didn't answer he frowned. "Sam?"

"Come back!" Was her sudden response.

"Sam what's going on?" Steve demanded hearing the panic in her voice and done a quick U-turn in the road and headed back.

"She dumped the laptop. She's here."

Glaring at Steve at his driving skills once more he then turned his attention back to the phone. "What? She's in the building? How did she get in?" Danny asked.

"She told the front Sergeant she was a witness and you asked her to come in."

"Sam are you sure it's our suspect?" Steve asked.

"Yes. She's got a vest on. I can see the nail marks I left her with this morning."

"Sam where are you exactly?"

"Under Steve's desk hiding!"

"Sam, listen to me very carefully there is a gun in the bottom draw." Steve told her. "If you can reach my phone hold down the nine button. It'll send an emergency signal down to the front office." As they heard a window smash and the line go dead Steve put his foot down on the pedal and drove as fast as he could.

"Why does my sister get into all the trouble the last couple of days?" Danny asked with a sigh before he got onto the phone to see if he could get hold of someone in the building. It literally had been one thing after another with Sam the last couple of days!

(So I'm hoping to finish this story in the next couple of chapters, just curious to what everyone's thought would be on me doing another story with a Sam/Steve pairing? Perhaps a sequel to this story? Your thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated )


	9. Chapter 9

As they pulled up outside the headquarters and saw that all the officers were outside amred at the building and it was also cornered off from the public. Getting out of the car Steve looked to the building before spotting HPD and headed over. "Duke…" He called making his way over.

"Commander." Duke replied.

"We have to get in there." Danny told him bluntly.

"No can do Detective. We don't know how many perps are inside or hostages." Duke told him firmly looking to him.

"We do and it's one perp and one hostage." Danny explained. "It's my sister and our suspect."

"Is the suspect armed?"

"We think so."

"Then we wait for more back up." Duke told them. "S.W.A.T are on their way, they'll only be a few more minutes."

Danny looked to Steve and Steve looked to Danny. Both grabbing their guns from their waistbands they headed towards the building. They weren't going to just leave Sam in there with a psycho!  
Storming towards the building, ignoring Duke's plea to wait for backup, they both headed cautiously towards Steve's office. It might only be one perp but she was still dangerous. She knocked Steve out; injured Sam not to mention murdered someone. She was very unpredictable. As they got closer there was broken glass all over the floor. Signalling to Danny, Steve then headed over to the other side of the corridor before continuing to go up the corridor towards the office, trying not to step on the broken glass or make any noise to alert Saunders of their presence. As they got closer to the office they could hear Chloe shouting and yelling at who they guessed was Sam and then Sam yelling right back at her. Stopping in their tracks as it went quiet Danny looked to Steve before he then rose an eyebrow and moved his arms to protect his face from shattering glass as two figures came crashing through one of the windows and onto the floor.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Chloe screeched as she got to her feet and lunged at Sam.

"More like you will. I think you actually pulled out some of my hair." Sam scoffed wiping the glass off her middle before her eyes widened as Chloe came at her. Dodging a punch she then caught the next punch before throwing her own punch with her other hand right across Chloe's jaw before giving her another swift punch in the stomach.

Getting to his feet Steve and Danny then quickly grabbed Chloe off Sam before moving her arms behind her back and slapped the handcuffs onto her wrists. "Nice try princess, but your time is up. Book her Danno." He commented before he moved down to Sam on the floor. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I?" He teased looking to her moving some hair out of her face.

Sam frowned as she looked to him and pouted. "It sucks cause I like have one leg. I would have so kicked her ass!"

"I know babe, but if it helps I think you did kick her ass." He smiled to her one more before he helped her up to her feet. "You know…your place is still being processed and now with Danny knowing about us and everything." He paused and looked to her. "How would you like to come and stay with me…on a permanent basis?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You want me to come and live with you?" She asked shocked. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting him to say!

Steve nodded to her. "I do. I mean before you got hurt I was at your place all the time…" He kissed her hand and smiled. "Besides. I can keep an easier eye on you and its closer for me to check on you while I'm in work."

Sam frowned at him and sighed. "I don't need a babysitter Steve. Please don't treat me like a baby like Danny does."

"I know you don't. And treating you like a baby is the last thing I want to do but I'm guessing from the fact you have to use a wheelchair you're not supposed to be putting any weight on that leg of yours. If you're at mine, I can come and check on you multiple times throughout the day and give you a hand when you need it. And well…I want you to move in You mean the world to me Sam." He smiled and kissed her head. "Come on. Let's get you in your wheelchair." He mused as he moved his arms around her and scooped her up and headed over to his office. "When I'm done with Saunders I'll take us home, I'll try and get some of your stuff tomorrow. We'll have a takeout and have a lazy night tonight."

"Indian?" She questioned with a grin to him.

"You read my mind." He mused with a grin to her before he then popped her into her chair and kissed her head once more. "I won't be long." He promised as he headed down to the interrogation room where Danny had detained the suspect. Heading down he then entered the code before entering the room and looked over to Chloe handcuffed to the chair and Danny who looked rather pleased with himself as he stood with his arms folded across his chest. "What we got Danny?" He asked standing next to his partner and folding his own arms across his chest.

"Well Miss Saunders has been very co-operative." He mused looking to him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She pretty much admitted everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Danny confirmed.

Steve looked to Chloe. "So you admit that you murdered your boss, assaulted a police officer and broke into my girlfriend's home before causing bodily harm to her, theft, and then the damage you've racked up in this place. You're looking at a pretty hefty sentence."

Chloe looked to him blankly before looking away. She had nothing to say.

Shaking his head Steve looked to Danny. "Come on Danno. HPD are outside ready to collect her. Enjoy your time in prison." He told him as he left the room with Danny swiftly behind him.

"Scary thing was…" Danny began as he shut the door before he then looked to Steve. "She showed no remorse on what she did. Not to her boss or to you or to Sam. When she admitted it was like it was a 'yeah I did so what'" He shook his head. "She's what twenty-three? Twenty -four?" He shook his head. "Life down the drain."

"Her choice Danny. She didn't have to do those things but she did. She's got to live with the consequences now." He shrugged and looked to him as they headed back upstairs, Danny following behind. Going to his office he smiled to Sam. "You ready to go?"

Sam nodded wheeling over towards the door. "Please. I just wanna go home, get in my pjs and pig out in front of the television with cuddles."

"Eww really do you two have to talk about being affectionate while I'm in the room? Please wait for me to leave." Huffed Danny folding his arms across his chest.

Sam frowned. "Cuddles are now classed as too affectionate for you now?"

"Anything you two do is too much."

Rolling her eyes she then looked to Steve. "Can we go now please?"

"Yes come on." Laughed Steve as he opened the door for Sam. As she wheeled out he then moved his arms to her chair and began to push her down the corridor.

As Steve began to push her Sam put her hands in her lap before she then looked to her brother. "If you wanna make yourself useful you can go and get some of my stuff and bring it to Steve's."

"You're staying at Steve's now?"

"Surprisingly yes. As far as I'm aware my house is still a crime scene and if I got to spend another night with you and your snoring I might just go throw myself off a cliff. And well. Steve's asked me to move in with him. And I said yes." She simply told him. "And I don't want to hear any sarcastic comments from you either or anything that resembles you disapproving. Just be happy for us. Please."

Danny held his hands up defensively as he stopped in his tracks. "I'm not saying anything. I'm happy for the two of you." He told her before he then smiled to himself. He was glad his sister was happy. Remembering her comment he then frowned as he chased after the two. "Hey! I do not snore!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam I don't remember you moving to Hawaii with this much stuff." Huffed Danny as he bought another box in and popped it onto the side of the counter. Sam had only been staying with Steve the last four days but she wanted her stuff moved in as quickly as possible so she could then put the villa up for sale.

Sam chuckled as she sat on the sofa with Grace and Grace's new puppy that was happily snuggled between the two of them sleeping away. "That's because there's a weight limit on your luggage on the plane Danno. I only bought over clothes, the rest I had to buy when I bought the villa."

"Speaking of the Villa you had any offers on it?" Kono asked as she came in with another box and popped it on top of the one Danny bought it.

Sam shook her head. "Not yet but it's only been a couple of days. When all my stuff is out and the place is tidied I'll get pictures and send them to the estate agents so they can put it all up on their website. Hopefully someone will want it."

"You gonna include you were nearly killed in there?" Danny mused looking to his sister.

Sam shot a glare to him. "Clearly not." Shaking her head she then smiled down to Grace and the puppy.

"I still can't believe you bought her that thing."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Will you just lighten up please? She's thirteen. If you're not gonna let her have a boyfriend you can at least let her have a puppy."

"After the drama you bought with your ex-boyfriend she's never allowed to date." Danny huffed with a shake of his head. "Besides I'm the only man she'll ever need in her life. Right pumpkin?"

"And Coco." Confirmed Grace.

"Who the hell is Coco?"

"My puppy." Grace shook her head. "And Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin, Uncle Lou not to mention Max, Jerry and Kamekona."

"That's a lot of men Gracie." Laughed Sam looking down to her niece.

"The main men in my life." Grace mused resting her head on her Aunt's arm.

"How did you manage to get out of helping moving Aunt Sam's stuff?" Danny then questioned down to his daughter.

"I need to stay here in case Aunt Sammy needs anything. Uncle Steve's orders."

"Oh of course. Uncle Steve's orders." Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head as he moved over to a chair and plonked himself down. "I'm starving."

"Think Chin and Lou were going to get pizza." Sam commented, her head resting down on her niece's head as she gently stroked the puppy's head with her finger.

"Okay this is the last box." Commented Steve as he came through the door with the last of Sam's things.

"Thank god." Huffed Danny with a shake of his head. "Seriously I don't even think Melissa has this much stuff…"

"That's because she's like a teenage girl." Teased Sam looking to her brother.

Danny glared at her, as Lou and Chin came in with pizzas he looked to Sam. "You're lucky food is here."

Poking her tongue out to her brother Sam then smiled to Steve as he sat on the arm of the chair on the sofa she was sat on. "How's it looking?"

"All sorted. All cleaned up. Photos taken and ready for the estate agent." He informed her with a smile.

Grinning up to him Sam smiled. "You're the best."

"I know." He beamed with a cheeky grin as he leant down and kissed her before getting up and getting some slices of pizza. Moving back he offered Sam a slice before happily digging into his own slice. "Wow this is good." He mumbled between bites.

Danny looked to him. "See. When you let other people choose what food we eat you might actually find you like the food instead of taking control of every situation imaginable." He looked to his sister. "Hope you're not fussy on what you eat cause what Steve says goes."

Sam looked to her brother and smiled. "Not necessarily. We both agreed on Indian the other night. Chinese the other week. You're just too opinionated Danny. You're not happy unless you're arguing over what to eat." Sam stated taking a bite out of her own pizza.

Steve just grinned at Danny. "What she said."

Danny shook his head. "My sister and my best friend. Forever plotting against me."

"You're so dramatic." Laughed Sam shaking her head.

"I'm not but two are so alike it's unreal."

"Now you can see why we think Steve and Sam are a perfect couple." Mused Kono as she sat next to Grace.

"Yeah well I still think it's slightly creepy." Danny grumbled before looking to his sister and best friend. "But I still am happy for the pair of you. It's been a long time coming for both of you." He smiled to them once more happily digging into another slice of pizza.

"Well thanks Danno that means a lot." He smiled to him taking another bite out of his pizza. He was glad Danny now approved of them. And everyone else seemed to be happy for them and everyone got on with Sam. Squeezing down by the side of Sam he then smiled and moved his arm around her and flashed her a cheeky grin.

Sam smiled and leant into him more. This was nice. All of them together, hanging out and eating pizza. Of course she had the odd comment from her brother but that was never going to change and if she was honest she didn't want it to! They were all happy. The banter between hr and her brother was something that had always been there and wouldn't stop anytime soon. All that mattered right now was that they were all together and all in one piece.

"You okay?" Whispered Steve looking down to her.

Sam nodded and smiled looking up to him. "Yes." She smiled. "Everything is perfect."

Steve smiled and nodded running his fingers lightly up and down her arm. "They are. And they always will be." He whispered pressing a soft kissing to her head. "We'll be okay." He promised as he smiled to her. And it was a promise he was intending on keeping. After everything that happened with Catherine he just wanted to move on and start a fresh. And that's what he was doing with Sam. They were a strong couple and they had only been a couple for a few months and they'd been through so much together. She was his and he had no intention of letting her go. Right now he felt like the luckiest man alive, everything had just fallen into place. He had his girl, he had his friends, his sister and niece were happy where they were. Life was perfect. "We'll be okay." He whispered again once more with a smile on his lips.

Sam looked to him and smiled and nodded. They would be okay. They had each other. Had their family. Had their friends. That was all they both needed. Nothing could get in the way. They were both perfectly happily.

Life was perfect.

(Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. After 10 chapters it is finally complete and for those who left reviews and such a big thank you :) you reviews gave me the determination to finish this story as on other sites I use I normally write a few chapters then lose my way so thank you all :)  
A few of you have said you'd like more stories of Steve/Sam pairings and I have been playing around with a few ideas so hopefully I'll be posting a new story in the next couple of days for you :)

Love to you all

K x )


End file.
